


Сияние сфер

by kiraeller



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Light Petting, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraeller/pseuds/kiraeller
Summary: — Я понимаю все трудности, с которыми могу столкнуться, тем не менее, может я имею шанс на взаимность? Более важный вопрос: способны ли омники на такие чувства?
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta
Kudos: 6





	Сияние сфер

Ночь опускалась на монастырь. Было тихо, и Гендзи не нарушая этой тишины, беззвучно ступал по коридорам. Он остановился и занес руку над дверью, но замер в последний момент. Постояв так с минуту, он всё-таки постучал.  
— Проходи, — послышался голос из-за двери. Комната учителя была точно такая же как и его, но без футона на полу. Дзенъятта парил над полом около окна и с интересом наблюдал, как Гендзи закрывает дверь и присаживается на пол.  
— Учитель, простите за столь поздний визит, — он склонил голову в небольшом поклоне.  
— Все в порядке, Гендзи. Что привело тебя? — Дзенъятта опустился на пол напротив него.  
— Я хотел вам кое-что сказать, но должен предупредить, — Гендзи сделал паузу, набираясь решимости. — Это может быть неожиданно для вас.  
Дзен немного склонил голову, будто размышляя.  
— Если тебя это беспокоит и ты думаешь, что я могу помочь, то я обязан тебя выслушать, мой ученик.  
Гендзи выдержал паузу. Сферы медленно кружились вокруг Дзенъятты в безмолвном ожидании.  
— Я надеюсь, что это никак не повлияет на наши отношения, учитель.  
Дзенъятта видел, как тяжело ему дается этот разговор и он поспешил его успокоить.  
— Не повлияет, Гендзи. Ты всегда будешь моим учеником и я всегда буду помогать тебе.  
Сферы вокруг него засияли слабым желтым светом, Гендзи почувствовал, как учитель дарит ему спокойствие и уверенность. Он с легким щелчком снял с себя протектор лица и положил перед собой. Дзенъятта заинтересованно склонил голову: Гендзи очень редко открывал свое лицо.  
— Я люблю вас, учитель, — тихо сказал он, смотря Дзену прямо в глаза. Тот засиял чуть ярче.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, мой ученик, — мягко произнес он. Гендзи улыбнулся и кивнул.  
— Однако, я начал замечать, что моя любовь отличается от вашей, — он немного нахмурился. — Я конечно не могу знать, что вы испытываете, но… У меня стали появляться мысли…  
Гендзи прервался и не смог продолжить свою мысль, но Дзенъятта понял его.  
— Ох, — сферы вокруг него перестали кружиться. Пауза затянулась. Гендзи стало невыносимо неловко и он потянулся к протектору, но Дзенъятта положил руку поверх его, останавливая.  
— Прости, Гендзи, это и правда неожиданно для меня, — он убрал руку, и Гендзи всё-таки надел протектор обратно. Подавив желание позорно сбежать, он продолжил:  
— Я понимаю все трудности, с которыми могу столкнуться, тем не менее, может я имею шанс на взаимность? Более важный вопрос: способны ли омники на такие чувства? Простите, учитель, вы единственный, кого я могу спросить об этом, и я бы очень хотел услышать ответ, — Гендзи почувствовал как сильно забилось его сердце. Показалось, что воздуха перестало хватать, и закружилась голова, хотя все показатели были в норме.  
— Конечно, Гендзи, — сферы вокруг него вновь пришли в движение. — Я очень рад, что ты рассказал мне. Спасибо за твою смелость, я это ценю.  
Гендзи закусил губу, захотелось расплакаться от отчаяния. Всем нутром он чувствовал, что сейчас прозвучит отказ, и учитель просто ищет слова, которые чуть меньше ранят его.  
— Конечно, романтические отношения между людьми и омниками это не новинка для мира. Омники способны испытывать романтическое влечение. Однако, ты должен понимать, что лично для меня это все впервые. Возможно, я сейчас попрошу слишком много, но ты не мог бы описать то, что ты чувствуешь, чтобы я мог понять. Возможно твои чувства взаимны.  
Гендзи забыл как дышать. Буквально. Системы уведомили, что кислорода не хватает. Медленно он сделал выдох и вернулся к нормальному функционированию. Обработать поступившую информацию оказалось не так просто. Гендзи Шимада просто-напросто растерялся.  
— Прости, ты можешь не говорить, если я прошу слишком многого от тебя, — сферы вокруг него вновь засветились слабым успокаивающим светом.  
— Учитель, я… — Дзенъятта терпеливо ждал, продолжая дарить свое тепло. — Просто это… Очень смущает.  
— Я понимаю, но не знаю, как иначе смогу понять тебя и себя.  
Гендзи подвинулся ближе и, набравшись смелости и воздуха в легкие, он тихо заговорил:  
— Когда я встретил вас впервые, вы уже показались мне другим. Ваше спокойствие и вера мне очень понравились и были тем, чего не хватало в жизни. Я много думал о вас, ждал встречи, все, что вы говорили, было для меня свежим глотком воздуха.  
Сферы начали кружиться быстрее.  
— Я чувствую то же самое, мой ученик.  
— Позже во мне начали просыпаться другие чувства. Хотелось вас защищать, ухаживать за вами, помогать. В общем, сделать все, чтобы вы были счастливы.  
— Это взаимно, Гендзи, — мягко сказал Дзен.  
— Сейчас к этому всему добавилось физическое возбуждение, — он сделал паузу. — Это… Я не уверен как объяснить. Наверное, хочется вас трогать, целовать, сделать вам приятно. Ну и конечно, чтобы все это было взаимно.  
Наступила пауза. Никто ее не нарушал. Дзенъятта, кажется, думал. Гендзи только и мог проклинать себя.  
— Это интересно, — наконец отозвался омник. Это было не то, что Гендзи ожидал услышать.  
— Простите, учитель, я не… — начал было говорить Гендзи. Но Дзенъятта подвинулся и сел рядом с Гендзи, немного его приобнимая.  
— Прости, боюсь, омники не испытывают подобного, — Гендзи тяжело вздохнул. — Однако, мне интересно, что чувствуют люди при близком физическом контакте.  
Гендзи опять забыл как дышать.  
— Так вы…  
— Знаешь, Гендзи, не думаю, что мне было бы интересно это с кем-то, кроме тебя.  
Гендзи застыл. Ему показалось, что время растянулось. Он повернул голову к учителю. Сферы вращались вокруг них обоих, излучая яркий теплый свет. Гендзи снял протектор, и Дзенъятта увидел, что он улыбается. Приблизившись к лицу учителя, Гендзи поцеловал холодный металл.  
— Гендзи, ты же знаешь, что омники не…  
Он нежно провел по лицу Дзена.  
— Знаю, — он улыбнулся ещё шире. — Но это делает меня счастливее.  
Дзенъятта ещё никогда не видел такой счастливой улыбки у кого-либо. Комнату залило ярким светом от его сфер, показались слабые очертания золотых рук, но они быстро пропали.  
— Я дам вам ещё время, чтобы подумать, — сказал Гендзи, закрывая лицо. — Если вы захотите, учитель, приходите ко мне завтра вечером.  
Он скрылся за дверью, его сердце стучало так сильно. Как никогда раньше, он чувствовал себя живым.

Дзенъятта не передумал, и Гендзи услышал тихий стук в дверь вечером следующего дня. Он, кажется, нервничал так же, как и сам Гендзи, сферы кружились вокруг него слишком быстро.  
— Добрый вечер, — они сели так же, как и вчера, рядом друг с другом. — Расскажи, что меня ждет?  
Гендзи замялся.  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я сказал вслух, чего я хочу? — Дзен кивнул, а Гендзи вдруг понял, что затея дурацкая и зря он все это начал.  
Учитель внезапно приблизился к его лицу и коснулся его маски с легким металлическим звоном. Гендзи понял, что его только что поцеловали и от этого захотелось рассмеяться от облегчения. Он снял защитные пластины с головы, открывая свою счастливую улыбку. Сферы засияли приятным желтым светом. Он приблизился к учителю и поцеловал уже без маски, просто прикоснулся губами, но даже это вызывало счастливое головокружение. Дзенъятта прикоснулся к щеке ученика и мягко провел до подбородка, у Гендзи побежали мурашки от предвкушения. Рука переместилась на плечо, немного надавливая и Гендзи откинулся на футон.  
— Так будет удобнее, не правда ли? — тихо спросил Дзен. Гендзи только кивнул в ответ. Руки вернулись к изучению. Мягко прошлись по волосам, затем к шее. Гендзи задыхался от такой незамысловатой ласки.  
— Гендзи, все хорошо? — он склонился к лицу ученика.  
— Да, — на выдохе произнес Гендзи и почувствовал тепло от учителя. Он улыбнулся и, прикрыв глаза, медленно облизал губы. Дзенъятта шепнул что-то похожее на «восхитительно» и продолжил.  
Гендзи тонул в ощущениях, которые дарили любимые руки. Иногда впечатления были настолько сильными, что он начинал постанывать, на что Дзен отвечал согревающим светом. Если бы он знал, каково это, давно бы все рассказал.  
— Учитель, я сейчас… — Гендзи снял защитные пластины с груди и живота. Руки учителя сразу же прильнули в мягких касаниях. Когда он невесомо задел возбужденный член, Гендзи всхлипнул и укусил себя за руку, чтобы не быть слишком громким. Дзен с нажимом прошёлся по его паху, вызывая приглушённый стон, а когда рука сомкнулась на стволе, Гендзи подумал, что он в раю. Дзенъятта мягко отвёл его руку от лица и сжал его член. Гендзи застонал так громко, что наверняка разбудил весь Непал. Сияние сфер стал очень ярким, даже с закрытыми глазами Гендзи ощущал свет. Руки Дзена были везде, вызывая все новые и новые стоны. Гендзи приоткрыл глаза и подумал, что сошел с ума. Золотые руки и правда были везде.  
— Учитель, вы… — Гендзи потянулся к одной из рук, но не смог к ней прикоснуться. Зато Дзен мог и продолжал касаться чувствительных мест. Всех одновременно.  
Гендзи захныкал.  
Нет, это не рай, точно не он. Скорее уж ад, а его учитель самый искусный демон, желающий его плоти. Он никак не мог ожидать от своего учителя такой жажды.  
— Гендзи, — не своим голосом произнес Дзен. Низким, пробирающим до костей. Гендзи не выдержал и кончил с долгим стоном, выгнувшись дугой.  
Когда Гендзи отдышался и открыл глаза, было довольно темно, золотые руки исчезли, свет от сфер потускнел. Он почувствовал, как воздух холодит его испачканный живот. Дзенъятта смотрел на Гендзи в ожидании.  
— Что это было? — хриплым голосом спросил Гендзи.  
— Мой ученик, это была Сфера, — мягко ответил учитель.  
— Это было прекрасно, — мечтательно протянул Гендзи.  
— Обычно я вхожу в это состояние при немного иных обстоятельствах… — задумчиво сказал он. — Например, когда у моих союзников очень серьёзные раны.  
Гендзи засмеялся, чем немного удивил Дзена.  
— Возможно, вы подумали, что мне было очень больно, — он усмехнулся и прикусил губу. — Но это не так, мне было очень хорошо.  
Дзенъятта рассмеялся в ответ.  
— Я знаю, что тебе не было больно, — он мягко потрепал ученика за щеку. — Я рад, что мои способности могут быть полезны и в таких повседневных случаях, не так ли?  
— Да, — на выдохе шепнул Гендзи, мечтательно прикрывая глаза. — Вы себя контролировали?  
— Не бойся, это исключительно безопасное состояние, я не смог бы тебе навредить. Однако же нет, я слабо себя контролирую, когда вхожу в Сферу.  
Гендзи закивал.  
— А вам понравилось, учитель?  
Дзенъятта тихо засмеялся.  
— Конечно. То, что я увидел было… увлекательно. К тому же войти в Сферу можно только от сильных эмоций. Я никогда за свою жизнь не испытывал столько приятного за раз, Гендзи.  
Сферы засияли ярче, а лицо его ученика засияло от смущения.  
— Я рад, — просто сказал он, притягивая Дзена для поцелуя. — Я люблю вас.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, мой Гендзи.


End file.
